Stop the Presses
by patricia51
Summary: Ms. Peters, Chilton teacher and advisor for "The Franklin" realizes what's going on between Rory and Paris. The girls know she knows. What will happen? Femslash. Rory/Paris/OC. Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Stop the Pressesbypatricia51

(Femslash. Rory/Paris/Ms. Peters. Notes. This story takes place after my story "Detention". As far as I can determine Ms. Peters, the faculty advisor for "The Franklin" never had her first name given. Therefore I have chosen one for her. As always, the characters are not mine. They are the creation of Amy Sherman-Palladino and belong to the WB and the CW.)

Angelina Peters tucked her hands behind her head, leaned back in her chair and swung her legs up onto her desk, crossing her feet at the ankles. There was one alarming moment when the thirty-something year old teacher thought she was going to lose her balance. Her hands came from behind her head and she waved her arms frantically for a bit until she regained her equilibrium. Once she had she returned to her intended position she closed her eyes and relaxed.

It had been quite a year here at Chilton but it was drawing to a close. She smiled. In some ways it had been one of the most hectic ones she could remember. Of course the majority of that could be summed up with just two names; Rory Gilmore and Paris Gellar.

Not that the dark-haired attractive woman disliked either of those girls. Far from it in fact. Rory Gilmore was a gifted, intelligent and charming young lady and a great student. She also showed great promise as an aspiring writer and reporter. Angelina had happily watched and hopefully assisted her growth over the last three years. Rory was the kind of student who made her glad she had gone into teaching.

Now Paris Gellar was completely different but in some ways the same. She was prickly and sometimes haughty; occasionally a self-centered "Queen Bee" type. But she was smart and sharp and quick-witted. More than that, Angelina had seen the loneliness that was deep inside the blonde girl, the desire for friendship and someone she could count on all the time, not just when the wind blew her way. Angelina had to take a completely different approach with Paris. She knew that the hint of anything resembling pity for the hard outer shell that her home life, or lack of it, had created would only make the young woman withdraw more. Getting her to open up had been a gradual process, always slow and sometimes frustrating, but very pleasing in the end.

She had been very happy when Rory and Paris had gone from bitter rivals to uneasy coworkers to finally friends. They complimented each other. Each had strengths that helped the other; each had weaknesses that were supported by the other.

The setup by Francine that had almost ruined that friendship... Angelina nearly ground her teeth as she thought of that. Well, the duo had worked their way though that and came out on the other side stronger. Angelina had thought that anyway.

That was why she had been so surprised to hear that the pair was once more in Headmaster Charleston's office for fighting, or at least the next thing to it. It hadn't taken long for her surprise to change to concern. What could have set them off this time? As soon as her schedule permitted she had hastened down the long halls from her room to the office. Along the way she had encountered Charleston.

"Ah. Ms. Peters. Come to check on your prize pupils I wager," he had said. She had indicated her agreement and he had continued. "Probably some boy again I would suspect, even though they both denied that quite strongly." The man had droned on for sometime with his pet theory as Angelina attempted to smile and control her desire to roll her eyes and dash past the man. Finally he had wound down, informing her that he had locked them in his office to sort things out.

"I DO hope that more violence won't occur," he said piously.

Angelina used the last of her self-control to avoid laughing out loud. Yes, there had been the fencing incident, but beyond that the idea of Rory and Paris coming to blows was absolutely absurd. Once the Headmaster had moved on she quickened her pace. Whatever was going on with Rory and Paris she was sure of two things. First, it didn't have anything to do with boys and second, no fight had taken place.

The key was still in the massive wooden door when she arrived. She had listened and heard nothing. Shrugging, she had unlocked the door and pulled it open. The girls had seemed surprised but pleased to see her.

"Alright you two," she had looked them over and sighed. "What is going on? I get this report that the two of you have started up World War Three. In fact from all I've heard I'm surprised there isn't blood all over the floor in here.

"Ms. Peters the whole thing is blown out of proportion," said Rory. "It was just a little silliness that was completely misunderstood."

"Absolutely," nodded Paris. "Things have never been better between Rory and I then they are right now."

The words rang true. So why did something seemed more than a little out of kilter. Angelina looked them both over. They were both flushed but she felt sure it wasn't from fighting. SOMETHING had been going on though. The room seemed a bit out of joint, immediately noticeable to anyone who knew what a fanatic Headmaster Charleston was about "Everything in its place". But her attention kept coming back to the girls.

It was nothing major, nothing that shouted out to her. But the glances the pair kept sneaking to each other; their slightly disheveled uniforms; the state of their make-up, especially Paris' who generally was immaculate all spoke to her. Then she saw it.

It was very small, something that someone who didn't know them and hadn't already seen them that morning might not have noticed. But Rory's blouse, which had been in perfect order when she passed the brunette on the way to the last class before the incident, wasn't buttoned properly. One button was undone and the one above it had been placed mistakenly in the wrong hole. This allowed the teacher to notice that Rory's bra wasn't quite settled properly but rather was a bit askew on one side, giving the girl's breasts a lumpy appearance.

Angelina was not the type to jump to conclusions or reveal ones she had made before she had time to completely digest them. So she simply nodded and spoke as evenly as she could.

"Okay, I think that last statement is probably exactly right. So you both go back to class and I'll tell the Headmaster everything has been worked out."

The duo thanked her and headed out of the room. While she pretending not to be looking, Angelina had caught the look of relief that was plastered across both faces. Just as they were passing through the doorway she had spoken.

"Rory?" When both girls turned she continued. "Rory, the buttons on your blouse aren't fastened properly. You might want to correct that before you get to class."

She had stared at the desk because she knew if she looked at the pair she might burst out laughing. But she could see enough out of the corner of her eye to catch the look of mingled shock and worry on both faces. They had hurried out and she had been able to give in to the urge to giggle that she had been holding back.

Now sitting comfortably in her office she considered those events.

Angelina Peters was neither stupid nor naive. Still single at her age she was comfortable in her position. Helping the young women in her charge was her greatest desire and her most satisfying accomplishments were their successes. Like the majority of her underpaid and under appreciated profession she cared deeply for her students and was determined to help them in any way that she could.

So, did Rory and Paris need help? It was perfectly obvious to her that the pair was in a relationship that went well beyond friendship. That it was sexual was certain, that it was emotional was almost as much of a given. She had observed them. When no one was looking they touched in ways that only lovers do. The looks, the glances they gave each other spoke volumes to someone who knew what she was looking for.

She had already taken one step. Before Headmaster Charleston could see the slight but obvious disarray of his office, particularly his desk, she had gone to him and apologized for disturbing his things when she talked to the girls. He had blustered a bit about her sitting on his desk but accepted what she told him. She certainly was not going to reveal her just about confirmed suspicions that Rory and Paris had made love on that desk top. Actually it was rather a treat to hug that knowledge whenever she saw him sit there and pontificate.

Angelina was not judgmental. She maintained a happy but rather lackluster relationship with a teacher at another high school about an hour away from Chilton. It was more a meeting of minds rather than a passionate love affair. She certainly did enjoy the occasions when they made love, David was caring and sought to please her in bed and she rarely failed to orgasm more than once. They were good together, enjoying each other's company in and out of bed but there was no real passion there. Her passion she gave to her students.

Thus, as far as she was concerned, if Paris and Rory were happy together, than more power to them. It might simply be a phrase, she acknowledged. It might be love. It might be many things in between. But two people she genuinely cared for were contented. Therefore she should keep her big nose out of their business.

Now that she had firmly decided that the course of action was to take no action the tension that had been building seeped out of her body. She brought the images of the pair up in her mind. They really were cute, separately and even more so together. Rory, the taller one, with her long straight brown hair and ready smile. And her long slender legs too, Angelina thought. And Paris, shorter but with more pronounced curves that spoke of the woman who was breaking free of the teenager.

Now fit them together. My oh my. Angelina was a little surprised at just exactly where her thoughts were going. She pictured them on the Headmaster's desk and the image was quite well, surprising. Not only were the two young women naked but they were in a torrid embrace. And now her surprise was giving way to arousal.

Black high heels hit the floor as Angelina almost bolted out of her chair. What in the world was she thinking? These thoughts were dangerous. Yes, she blushed slightly; she wasn't a complete stranger to the world of female to female attraction. And both girls were over eighteen, old enough to legally kiss. And both WERE attractive and now that it was apparent that they were attracted to members of their own sex too...

"Stop right there Angelina Peters!" she told herself sternly. Regardless of their attractiveness, regardless of their sexual orientation, regardless of the yearning she had felt deep inside her, regardless of ANYTHING at all; these were her students and she was a teacher and she WOULD behave as not only her professional but her personal standards bade her to behave.

She hoped.

(To be continued)

(Next, Rory and Paris discuss Ms. Peters.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Stop the Presses, Part 2bypatricia51

"Are you sure?"

"Am I completely without a doubt one-hundred percent sure without question? NO. I'm only ninety-nine percent sure."

"Maybe you're wrong."

"Paris, you heard her. That wasn't a simple observation. Ms. Peters is way to sharp not to have figured out what was going on. Not just my clothing, but our make-up, our expressions, even the state of the Headmaster's desk for heavens sake. They all would give it away to someone not as dense as Charleston and goodness knows she is anything but dense."

"All she said was that your blouse wasn't buttoned properly." Paris clung to the fading hope that the words their advisor had spoken meant only exactly what they said.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Wake UP Paris. She KNOWS."

"Oh GOD." Paris sat down abruptly. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," admitted Rory. The two girls came together, holding each other, both seeking and giving reassurance. "I don't know."

For days the pair was on pins and needles. They had learned their lesson in one important respect; they maintained physical distance at school and were careful not to indulge in looks of longing across the halls or classrooms. At the same time though they kept up being close and chatty, after all, they were still best friends. They just had to balance that with the fact that they were now also lovers. The first was well-known, the second something they still wanted to keep under wraps. Not only did they fear the reception from friends, teachers and family but neither of them had yet the slightest clue where they were going with what they had admitted was a relationship "of some kind or other." Was it just a mutual crush? Was it something deeper?

During the nearly agonizing period of waiting they did manage to find some time together. There was no waking up together but there was some delicious fun of other kinds. Returning one evening from a college fair at the school Paris suddenly veered down a side road and pulled into a dirt lane. She shut off the car and grinned at Rory.

"Gee, I think we're out of gas!"

"Oh dear!" Rory pretended to cry out. "What will happen? We're all alone and lost out here in the dark and the wild, wild woods."

"There, there, fear not," soothed Paris as she took her friend into her arms. "I'll protect you."

Kisses were exchanged. Hands ran over each other. Paris deftly unbuttoned the brunette's blazer and blouse and slid her hand inside Rory's bra. The other girl gasped, a gasp that the blonde returned as Rory ran her hand up the outside of the well formed leg pressing against her to cup the rounded bottom and creep under the panties that did a very poor job of concealing the tight cheeks.

"But who," panted Rory as the kisses intensified, "Will protect you fair maiden?"

The pair toppled sideways with Rory on top. Grasping hands continued to explore. Then Rory's pantyhose thigh pressed between Paris' legs and began to rub there. At the same time a planted foot and a bended knee saw a smooth bare thigh touch the taller girl in her own intimate place. The girls frantically ground against each other until they both exploded.

The pair snuggled for a bit before Paris began to only partially mock complain about the cramped space they were in. They sat up and attempted to help each other readjust their clothing enough to cover up their activities for the brief period they would each have before going to bed when they got to their respective homes. Of course it took longer to get straightened out as fingers had a habit of wandering inside the clothing they were supposed to be helping the other put in order.

In the midst of the giggling and touching Paris suddenly sat upright with an exclamation.

"What is it?" asked Rory, almost alarmed at first.

"Guess what? Madeline overheard a couple of the women who work up in the front office at school talking. It seems that Ms. Peters got a bit of a scolding from Mr. Charleston. Apparently she had scattered some papers the day we spent in the office and didn't get them back in the proper order. She told him she was sorry but she had not been paying attention when she shifted stuff to sit on the desk when she talked to us. After all, there are only two other chairs and she told him she didn't feel right sitting in HIS chair."

"I don't follow you," replied Rory.

"Don't you see? WE were the ones who scattered all that stuff. We knew we didn't get it all back exactly where it belonged but we thought he might not notice. She covered for us."

"Wow, so she did." The girls hugged. "We should have known better, after all," said Rory thoughtfully. Ms. Peters is a wonderful person and she's very fond of both of us. She wouldn't have said anything if she had caught us on top of that desk I bet."

"Hmmm," teased Paris. "Do I detect a bit of a crush there? "Wonderful?'."

Rory snuggled with her friend and kissed her. "Jealous?" she teased back.

"Maybe. Maybe not. She IS very attractive after all."

"Indeed."

That conversation sparked an idea that Rory was to mull over for a couple of days until the next meeting of "The Franklin" staff. When the meeting was over Rory managed to dither around doing little things to delay her departure until only she and Ms. Peters were left in the room. She scooped up her books and started to leave, only to make some indistinct remark and set her books down on the last desk. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that the advisor was looking at her.

Once again making a mumbling noise, Rory turned slightly and looked down. Her fingers caught them hem of her skirt and pulled it up just a little. She held it with one hand as she stroked her blue pantyhose with the fingers of the other one as though she was smoothing it on her leg. She bent her leg at the knee, making the muscles flex. She saw Ms. Peters opened her mouth to say something and then abruptly shut it when Rory hiked her skirt up even farther.

Rory slipped her foot from her shoe and balanced on her toes as though she was posing, which of course she was. She turned slightly back and forth, both to insure Ms. Peters had a good look at her as she smoothed and adjusted her pantyhose and to covertly gauge the woman's reaction. Both were quite satisfactory. She continued her ministrations to her leg, working the side of her skirt up until it was nearly at her waist. She ran her fingers up farther, touching not only the back of her thigh but the now showing curve of her bottom. Those fingers lingered there until with a satisfied grunt she dropped her skirt, slid her foot back into her shoe, gathered up her books and without looking at the desk left the room.

Later on, as they walked toward the parking lot, with barely concealed glee she told Paris what she had done.

"You didn't!" marveled her friend.

"I did," answered Rory, who was almost as amazed as Paris that she had actually gone through with her idea.

"And? What was her reaction?"

Rory giggled, almost giddy with excitement. "At first I thought she was going to say something like 'What are you doing?'. She didn't. I was careful peeking at her but she just sat there and stared. I swear her eyes were fixed on what I was doing and nothing else. She looked like she was hypnotized."

"Well, after all," breathed Paris, "They ARE very nice legs you know." Rory jumped as a set of fingers trailed up her leg in almost the same fashion as she had just described."

"Hey now! Not in public."

"There's no one around."

The girls were wrong. A certain dark-haired, dark-eyed advisor was watching through the window of her office. She caught her breath as Paris touched Rory. She watched as the girls linked fingers for just a moment before they scampered out of sight. Turning away from the window once they were gone she walked back to her desk and sat down.

Angelina's mind was in a whirl. Earlier she had started to mention to Rory that she should go to the ladies Room before adjusting her pantyhose and found that she couldn't say a word. Her eyes had locked onto the smooth slender leg and followed the seemingly unaware girl's exploration of it. When Rory had shifted and Angelina had caught sight of the swell of the young woman's butt she had nearly moaned.

Moaned! At one of her students and another girl at that. She had to think this through.

The idea that Paris and Rory were involved had come as a bit of a surprise but had not really bothered her. They were still two nice girls that she liked a lot. Whatever happened between them was fine with her as long as they were happy.

That eveining the drive back to her apartment seemed to speed by. She spent the evening correcting papers and entering grades in her laptop as well as reviewing this weeks projected layout of "The Franklin". All of her actions were rather mechanical though tonight as her thoughts kept straying to what she had witnessed in the parking lot and in the classroom today.

She wished she could call her sometimes boyfriend David but he was out of town at a seminar and wouldn't be back for a week. Why hadn't she insisted on getting his hotel name and room number? Perhaps they took too much for granted; perhaps anything out of their ordinary on and off routine just wasn't done. But tonight she wanted to talk to him. In fact, tonight she would have loved to have him in bed and in her.

Well, that wasn't to be. So she took her shower, brushed her teeth and her hair and climbed into bed. She turned off the lights, rolled onto her side and then returned to her back. She sighed and then laughed softly. Sleep wasn't going to come without a little assistance tonight. Her hand slid under the covers, slipped down her body and between her legs.

With long familiarity she began to stroke herself, touching exactly where she liked to be touched. She closed her eyes as she squirmed slightly on the bed, imagining that the source of her stimulation wasn't her own fingers.

Usually Angelina fantasized about David. He was a good lover after all and she really was fond of him. Sometimes she thought about past boyfriends. After all, they weren't in any kind of official exclusive arrangement, although she saw no one else and she didn't think he did either. Sometimes her fantasy lover was just a composite of men she had known and men she just thought about.

Tonight though, memories of college long ago and a certain friend intruded. That other girl and she had never gone beyond kissing and a bit of petting but now she wondered what it might have been like had they gone further.

She tried to put those thoughts out of her mind as the pace of her fingers picked up and her body began to build. She succeeded, but no matter what image she tried to fix in her mind, another intruded. That intruder had long firm legs and blue pantyhose. In her mind Angelina could see those legs and the fingers touching them. She could see the curves of the tight bottom and when she reached the point of no return and she came all she could think of was Rory Gilmore.

(To Be Continued)

(Next: Paris' turn to flirt) 


	3. Chapter 3

Stop the Presses, Part 3bypatricia51

"So what are we going to do next?" Paris Gellar whispered to her friend and secret lover Rory Gilmore.

The pair was snuggled together in a corner of the Chilton library. Ostensibly they were studying. Actually they were discussing the newest occurrence in their now rather complicated lives and finding opportunities to touch each other. They didn't quite have the nerve to hold hands but their legs were pressed together and each time one or the other shifted her weight those same legs rubbed gently.

It was hard to believe that only a few weeks ago the pair had been nothing more than best friends. It was an unlikely friendship, considering that once they were bitter rivals who pretty much hated each other. But they had softened, discovered that they actually had a great deal in common and eventually the friendship had sprouted.

Then one night Paris had been by Rory's house to study together. It wasn't the first time that had happened nor was it the first time Rory's mother had been away. So when the offer was made for the visitor to spend the night it was gratefully accepted, with no idea on either side as to what that evening held for the pair. Before it was over, almost by accident, the two girls had ended up in bed together.

Amazingly, the reaction from both of them the next morning had not been either hysteria or panic. Granted there had been a few awkward moments and Paris had almost lost it with vocal worries about suddenly being gay. But they had calmed down and discussed what had happened and finally accepted it for what it was; an event that changed their lives but did not define them. Before the morning was over the girls had both showered together and ended back up in bed again.

Since then the closeness of their relationship, and they both admitted that is was indeed a relationship, had grown. They were not exclusive, still dating guys, and certainly not in the least bit "out" about their mutual attraction. They weren't sure where they were going but they were young and enjoying themselves and determined to make the most of what they had found. As long as they could keep it a secret of course.

The Soto-voice discussion this afternoon was sparked by the latest complication in their lives. A series of fortunately misunderstood actions had landed them in the Headmaster's office, where after being lectured sternly they had been left alone to "work things out". Being the first time they had been alone together since their first night they had taken full advantage of the locked heavy door and made love on the massive desk.

They had straightened up the office and themselves and were sitting in the chairs they had been left in when the door opened. To their surprise it had not been the Headmaster, Mr. Charleston. It had been their faculty advisor Ms. Peters, who had come to check on two of her favorite students.

Everything had gone smoothly and each was tempted to giggle as they confidently left the office. Then a simple remark from Ms. Peters had brought their smugness crashing down around their ears.

"Rory? The buttons on your blouse aren't fastened properly. You might want to correct that before you get to class."

A frantic discussion had ensued. Eventually they were both forced to admit that Ms. Peters knew exactly what had been going on in that locked office. With that admission came the discovery that not only had she not turned them in for "inappropriate conduct" but that she had actually covered for them.

A few days later, overcome by an urge she still couldn't fully explain, Rory had put on a bit of a teasing show for Ms. Peters, lifting her skirt and stroking her leg as though she was adjusting her pantyhose. Peeking at the older woman, Rory had been very pleased by the rapt attention she had received. Just before dropping her skirt she had turned slightly and allowed just the bottom of her butt to be exposed. She still wasn't sure, but she thought she had heard a smothered gasp from the desk.

Ms. Peters was one of the subjects of this afternoon's discussion. Actually she was the central figure in it. The girls were trying to decide if it was fair to any of the three of them to continue with this teasing.

"After all, she IS one of our teachers," argued Paris. "Even if she wanted to respond she really wouldn't dare. She could get fired and in a lot of trouble."

"Not legally, after all we both are over eighteen," reasoned Rory. "but you're right about her losing her job and that would be a terrible payback for all the concern, care and attention she has shown us."

"And that's not the only issue," Paris had pressed. "Then there's us. We've just started exploring 'Us' and I like where we have been so far and look forward to more time and experiences with you." The blonde chuckled. "I don't share very well as you should be quite aware of. What if she comes between us somehow?" The last sentence was delivered in a far more sober tone than the previous ones.

Under the table Rory intertwined her fingers with Paris' and squeezed. She knew how her generally supremely self-confident friend felt about personal relationships. They tended to be of the "all or nothing" variety. No doubt a lot of that came from her fractured upbringing.

"Well that's NEVER going to happen," Rory reassured her friend. "Besides, we don't know if she'd even be interested. She could be completely straight after all."

"Get real Gilmore," snorted Paris, even as she squeezed Rory's hand back. "She's attractive, single and in her thirties. I've never even heard of her dating anyone, guy or girl. Besides, from what you have described about your little show I'd bet she's already thinking about you. And let me remind you that until a few weeks ago both of us were convinced that we were as straight as arrows."

"So, you think she's attractive do you?" Rory seized on that comment.

"Oh my God of course I do. She's gorgeous. And her legs are almost as good as yours are."

"You've got your priorities right," nodded Rory. "So you think she's attractive and I think she's attractive and we both really like her. So we have to be careful but at the same time I'm pretty sure we're both already having fantasies about her."

"So what are we going to do next?"

"WE are not going to do anything. YOU are."

"Why did I know you were going to say that?" sighed Paris.

It took the blonde two days to think of exactly how to approach their lovely teacher. While she was deciding she noticed something. She noticed that Ms. Peters was carefully and unobtrusively watching Rory. She chuckled to herself. Well, she didn't blame her; she loved to look at Rory too. However it was time for her to take a look at Paris Gellar too.

Paris waited until after school, giving her the opportunity to relax the Chilton dress code by leaving her blazer open and undoing a couple of extra buttons on her blouse. She also spent a few minutes in the Ladies Room attempting fluff up her breasts. Finally she settled on wiggling her bra down a bit. She studied herself in the mirror, shifting a bit more until her cleavage looked pretty darn impressive if she did think so herself. She made a mental note to repeat this as soon as possible with Rory.

She took a deep breath and knocked on Ms. Peters' office door.

"Come in," came the familiar voice.

The dark-haired woman looked up as Paris entered and closed the door behind her. Did she seem a bit uncomfortable or was her mind working overtime, wondered Paris. She shrugged, not realizing the gesture had not been mental only or noticing the effect it had on the portion of her anatomy that she was trying to accentuate. Instead she launched into the rehearsed spiel she had memorized about the upcoming issue of "The Frankin" and the concerns she had about several articles.

In short order the pair was in the layout room and going over the articles in question. The proofs were spread out on table tops, making it necessary for both women to lean over to point out lines and paragraphs to each other. Paris tried hard to keep her eyes and attention on the purported subject of her visit. But her eyes kept straying.

At first it was sneaking the occasional peek to see if Ms. Peters was watching her. Then it turned into something completely different. She was doing the watching. She could barely tear her eyes from the older woman. When the dark-haired woman leaned forward to touch a headline and she came up on her toes, her legs flexing; when she pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and frowned; when she pretty much did anything at all Paris stared.

"This was getting out of hand," Paris scolded herself. She was the one who was supposed to be doing the teasing but instead she was acting like a, well, like a love-struck teenager. "So calm down and be in control like Paris Gellar is supposed to be," she thought.

She took a deep breath. Immediately she felt in charge again, for Ms. Peters' eyes drifted to her breasts as her chest expanded and they stayed there. Dark eyes opened and lingered. Paris could almost feel their caress.

Time to get out of here while she was ahead, she decided. They really had covered everything on hr made-up agenda, so when they stood up and stretched she smiled and took her leave. As she brushed past Ms. Peters a sudden thought came to her. Careful not to touch any skin, she touched the older woman just above the elbow with a single finger tip. As she walked past she let that fingertip slide up the other woman's arms and linger for just a split-second on her shoulder. Then she slipped out the door and was gone.

Angelina Peters held back her grin until she was sure Paris was safely gone. Then she laughed quietly. Oh that had been fun.

She had been expecting a visit from Paris. Perhaps Rory's little show had been spur-of-the-moment or it might have been planned. Either way, she knew her girls and Rory would have filled Paris in her shenanigans. So Angelina had been ready, eschewing her usual slacks or conservative skirts for a much shorter outfit that revealed a good bit of her legs. She had been lucky that although she had slipped off her heels they had been right there when Paris popped in. She had almost gone barefoot with Paris but had quickly wiggled her feet back into the shoes. It had been both amusing and arousing to see Paris' eyes nearly pop out when she had leaned over the layout tables and her legs had stretched and flexed.

The view that the blonde girl had displayed had been attractive. Her fuller body contrasted nicely with Rory's more slender one. But both were firm with youth, she sighed to herself in envy. The couple looked like a perfect fit and she was willing to bet that included when they were in bed together. That final touch now, that had been a bit unexpected but quite delightful. Angelina shivered again at the memory of that swift little caress.

She locked up the office and headed home. Getting there she carefully undressed and climbed in the shower. She really wished she could talk to David. Not that she wanted to share what was happening with her two students, that was something for her to savor while she also attempted to work out just what the girls were after. She wanted to imagine his tall, strong body with her while she brought herself to a climax with his voice in her ears.

The pretty advisor realized that even if she had the number it was too late for that. She leaned against the shower wall, one hand between her legs and the other at her breast. This time she had both Rory and Paris to keep her company. Images flashed through her mind of one, then the other. She imagined the pair of them locked together. Then she saw them with her; felt their fingers, their lips, their bodies against her own. She cried out as she brought herself to a shuddering climax.

Dried and clean and tucked into bed, Angelina tossed restlessly. What was she going to do? She loved her job and she risked it and a lot more if she allowed herself to be swept away by the feelings those two teases were energizing in her. But she wanted them, desperately wanted them. Sleep claimed her finally with no idea of how she was going to handle the situation.

(To be continued)

(Next: Ms. Peters flirts back) 


	4. Chapter 4

Stop the Presses, Part 4bypatricia51

The two weeks leading up to graduation seemed to be an eternity for all three women. Not that it wasn't busy. There were papers to be written and be graded; there were classes to take and be taught; there were simply a multitude of things to do for all concerned as the school year drew to a close.

All the hustle and bustle did not mean that what Rory and Paris thought of as "The Quest" was allowed to subside. Indeed, they found that the frantic efforts of everyone at Chilton to bring the school year to another triumphant finish allowed them even more opportunities for both their passions; each other and their combined pursuit of their faculty advisor Ms. Peters.

In fact, they found one way to combine both. Careful planning brought them together one afternoon in the composing room of "The Franklin" when they knew everyone else would be occupied elsewhere. Everyone but the object of their little exercise.

The door leading from Ms. Peters' office to the room was "accidentally" left cracked open. The duo listened with beating hearts, waiting to hear the now familiar footsteps of their quarry.

"Where IS she?" whispered Paris, never one to accept waiting as a viable alternative to just about anything at all.

"Patience, she'll be here," replied Rory.

"But the faculty meeting should have been over ten minutes ago!"

"Mr. Charleston probably had more to pontificate over," giggled Rory.

"Yes but I'm nervous and I'm ready to get started!"

"You are?" said Rory, with a wicked smile on her face as she turned to face her best friend and lover.

"Rory! What are you doing?" demanded Paris. The question was purely rhetorical as what her girlfriend was doing was quite obvious. One hand was sliding up the outside of her leg and disappearing under her skirt. The other was opening the buttons of her own blouse until the blonde girl could see the small but firm breasts hidden only by a white low-cut bra.

"Mmmmph!" was the reply. That reply was muffled because Rory was kissing Paris by now, a deep open mouth kiss that swept the shorter girl away to a world inhabited just by the two of them.

The girls were still lost in that world when Ms. Peters finally returned to her office. Unaware of the plans of a certain pair of students she had stopped to chat with a couple of friends after the faculty meeting had finally ended. She caught sight of the slightly open door. Scolding herself for leaving it ajar she looked through the gap as her hand reached for the knob.

Her hand never touched the door knob. The soft moans coming from the other room and the sight of what her two favorite students were doing to each other froze her.

Rory's blouse was open to her waist and her bra had been wrenched down, exposing both her breasts. Not that a great deal of them could be seen, as Paris had a grip on her friend's nipples that under other circumstances might be painful. The look on the taller girl's face showed that the reverse was true, that she was enjoying the blonde's pulls and pinches.

Paris' skirt had fallen down over Rory's hand, covering exactly what the brunette was doing. There was no doubt in the pretty black haired teacher's mind exactly what that was. Squelching noises loud enough to reach her ears and the wild bucking of the blonde's hips left very little to the imagination.

Almost instantly Angelina plunged her hand under her own skirt. Frantic to catch up she didn't bother to slide her hand inside her pantyhose but simply rubbed herself right through the already wet nylon. Her heart in her throat as she watched the two young women she brought herself to climax in record speed.

Just in time. For as she shook to her orgasm Paris' eyes opened. The dark brown eyes focused on nothing as she convulsively jerked on Rory's nipples. Both girls managed to smother cries of passion, but just barely.

What would have happened next would have been anybody's guess as the sound of people talking in the hall brought all three women back to the present. Angelina pushed her skirt down and smoothed it, an action copied by Paris as Rory fought to pull her bra up and button her blouse. By the time the visitors, a pair of teachers from the English Department, knocked on Angelina's door the passage door had been eased shut, blocking the sight of the two lurking students and the advisor was sitting in her chair composing her expression to normal. Barely.

As for Paris and Rory they slipped away while the conversation drowned out their movements. Both had smiles on their faces, not only from the pleasure they had given each other but from the whispered words the taller girl had spoken. Words that were about a slender figure that Rory had glimpsed through the door.

Of course not all of the teasing was one-sided. Rory dropped by Ms. Peters' office one afternoon to find that the older woman had scooted her schair out from behind her desk. She was leaning forward with her right foot resting on the cushion of the visitor's chair. Her black high heel was laying discarded by the desk and she was touching her ankle with a bit of a frown on her face.

Rory's eyes fastened immediately on the bare foot. They traveled up from there, over the ankle Ms. Peters was touching, following the curve of the calf and then the smoothness of her thigh. The brunette gulped. The other woman's movements had hiked her skirt up nearly to her waist, exposing that Ms. Peters had chosen to wear thigh highs today. Not only were the flowery tops of the stockings showing but so was a good deal of creamy white thigh, masked only by the straps of what Rory felt must be a garter belt.

Angelina looked up at Rory, hiding her grin behind as innocent a look as she could manage. "I seem to have clipped my ankle on something." She ran her fingers over not only the ankle in question but down her foot and then a bit up the side of her leg. "Does it look bruised to you?"

"Errr, ahhh, no it doesn't" stammered Rory. Her gaze dropped momentarily down before returning to the hem of the teacher's skirt, a hem that seemed to be still slipping up bit by bit.

"Oh good," replied Angelina. She flexed her leg, pointing her toes and causing Rory to swallow hard. "But I think there seems to be a little bump here." she twisted her leg more and Rory caught a glimpse of a very, VERY brief pair of lacey black panties. "Can you feel it?"

Rory knew a trap when she saw it. She struggled to find some way to turn the tables back on her teasing advisor but came up with nothing. The other woman was prepared and she wasn't. Even understanding this was that case she couldn't help it. She reached out and gently brushed two fingers over the indicated spot.

"I don't feel any... bump," she said as casually as she could, as casually as her fingers moved in a little circle against the nylon covered skin.

Now it was Angelina's turn to squirm. Since the squirming was not only mental but physical it was Rory's turn to hide a smile. She felt goose bumps spring up as her fingers drifted up from the ankle. Just for a moment the younger woman stroked the sweet curve of her teacher's calf before she announced in a slightly shaking voice, "It all feels very good to me."

"Well I'm glad," replied the older woman, her own voice none to steady.

There was a moment when both Rory and Angelina ached to go farther. The tall brunette had a picture of her fingers running wildly over the shapely legs in front of her while she slid to her knees and followed the path of those fingers with her lips, starting at Ms. Peterss' toes and going up forever. For her part the teacher sensed the desire in Rory's mind and she imagined catching the hand still touching her and pulling the girl down to her.

Both of the women stared at each other. A long moment of silence was broken when, in a low, shaking voice, Angelina whispered "Not yet."

As Rory managed to stand back up she looked deep in the other woman's eyes.

"Not yet."

That night Angelina didn't go home. Rather she drove straight to the nearby town where her boyfriend David lived. He answered the door, surprised but pleased to see her. What was even more surprising was when she literally attacked him, throwing her arms around him, kissing him and pressing her body against his.

Always a considerate lover, David's passions were roused to match Angelina's and the pair made love far into the night. Instead of their slow gentle coupling that love making was wild and unrestrained. They fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning they each managed to stagger off to their respective schools, short of sleep but both smiling dreamily.

Angelina went through the motions at school and gratefully seized the opportunity of a free period to take a nap. Paris and Rory had pulled the former's car over in their usual parking spot on the way home where they had taken advantage of the excitement that Rory's blurted story had stirred in them.

"But she held back at the last moment?" Paris sighed as the duo cuddled together, fingers gently stroking each other's skin.

"Yes, but she didn't want to and neither did I." Rory's shoulder pillowed the blonde head resting against her. "Two things I think. We're STILL her students after all and besides, you weren't there."

Paris tipped her head up and kissed her girlfriend. "But graduation is almost here."

"Just a few more days."

Glee danced in both girls' eyes.

"Are we wicked or what?"

"We are and I adore it. And you."

"So what are we going to do?"

"There's a lot of parties planned for graduation night so I think no one will be surprised when we go out. But let's plan on how we can have our own party and invite someone who will no longer be our teacher and faculty advisor to it."

"Her and who else?" Roy teased. "Hey!" she protested when Paris poked her in the ribs. "I was kidding!"

"Just you and me and her."

"Perfect."

(To Be Continued) 


	5. Chapter 5

Stop the Presses, Part 5bypatricia51

"Looks like someone started celebrating graduation just a bit early."

Paris Gellar flushed, a deep red blush that did nothing to compliment her blonde hair. She started to pull the collar of her dress over the marks on her neck. Then she thought "To HELL with it" and defiantly threw back her head. Instead of being ashamed she laughed.

"Jealous Madeline?"

"Could be," replied the other girl. She fell into step on Paris' right. Louise, never far away from Madeline came up on her left and chimed in.

"Come on Paris. Dish! Who was he? Was he someone we know? He must have been pretty damn hot for you to let him do that," the third girl said, referring to the bite marks on the blonde's neck.

Paris wanted to sigh, grind her teeth and laugh all at the same time. How had she ever been best friends with this pair? They took nothing serious except boys, and possibly make-up. Not that they were bad people their aims and desires had parted from her own long before she had become friends with Rory.

Still though, she grinned to herself, there could be some fun in this.

"Awesome, simply awesome," she replied airily. "What an incredible lover. Took me places I never could have even imagined. And oh yes, someone you know."

"Oh my GOD," gushed Madeline. "Tell us! It's not fair for us to know there's some guy that hot right here and not know who it it."

Paris stopped, motioned with her hands and the duo leaned in close to her, expectant looks on their faces.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Ohhhhh, yes," blurted Louise. Madeline nodded her agreement.

"So can I." With that Paris walked off, a smile on her face that ran ear to ear.

Once she had turned a corner she gave way to a fit of laughter. Oh the look on those two faces! But it would have been nothing compared to their shock had she told them the truth. Or all of it anyway. After all, she had been telling the truth. The person in question was an awesome lover and was indeed someone the pair knew. She shouldn't have teased them like that but she was pretty sure that they would never catch that at no time had she used the word "He".

The lover in question had indeed been awesome last night but that lover was a "She", her best friend Rory Gilmore. And what a night it had been!

They had been a Rory's house, being very proper young ladies because Rory's mom was home along with Sookie, seated at the kitchen table and carrying on an animated discussion about the inn. The girls had relaxed and talked about tomorrow and the hints they had dropped at their respective homes about going to a couple of graduation parties.

The conversation had wandered onto different subjects. One of the things that Paris had always loved about her friendship with Rory was the interests they shared. They could talk politics, history or just about any school subject as well as a wide range of topics. They were deeply engaged in an animated discussion when Lorelai Gilmore interrupted them.

"Rory, Paris, I'm afraid that Sookie and I have to run over to the Inn for an hour or so. There's drinks in the fridge and snacks in the cabinet so don't go hungry or thirsty. If anything keeps us longer than that hour I'll call."

"Okay Mom," Rory acknowledged.

The girls had seemingly returned to their discussion as the two older women gathered their things and left. But as soon as straining ears knew that the car had rounded the corner the two girls were in each other's arms.

Usually Paris was the more aggressive one, although Rory had been the one to make the very first move between the pair. Tonight it was the taller brunette who took charge. The sounds of the car had barely faded when Rory had Paris pinned to the couch and her rapidly flying fingers were undoing the blonde's blouse. In seconds two nicely rounded breasts were freed. Rory's lips slid over one and her hand covered the other.

Paris, even underneath her girlfriend was not idle. She pulled Rory's loose top over her head, which action only made the other girl switch to the as yet unkissed breast. As it happened, when Rory had changed from her Chilton uniform she had decided to go without a bra. Since they were both topless, Paris pulled her lover up on top of her so that four orbs crushed against each other. then it was only a matter of slacks and panties being shed and both girls were nude.

Rory buried her face in the warmth of the blonde's neck. The girl underneath spread her legs and Rory jammed herself hard against Paris. It was during this wild flailing as Rory topped her friend that the pair had got carried away and the bites taken place.

When the duo regained their breath they snuggled together until they decided they better get dressed. It was then that Paris had noticed Rory standing there with her eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth as she stared at her.

"What is it?"

"Look in the mirror."

"Oh, my, GOD."

The pair had stared at the bite marks Rory had left on her neck. Finally they had dashed upstairs and found Paris a top that hide the hickeys, for that night anyway. The dress she had worn to graduation however did not have a high collar and it had slipped to one side, exposing just exactly where Rory had bit her. She thought about readjusting the collar but decided not to do so, at least for this moment, because down the walk came Angelina Peters.

"Wow, Ms. Peters, you look great!" The compliment was real. The teacher and faculty advisor was wearing a gray dress with matching hose and heels. Cut close, it flattered the 30 odd year old teacher's already attractive body and showed her legs off very well.

"Thank you, Paris, so do you." The teacher's eyes traveled approvingly over one of her two favorite students, lingering on the visible effects of Rory's passion. Ms. Peters sighed.

"Paris Gilmore, a little bit more circumspection I would think."

Paris actually blushed. Ms. Peters was well aware of who had given her the love bites. In fact, both she and Rory had found they were strongly attracted to the older woman who had reasoned out their secret and kept it for them. The pair had determined that while nothing could take place while they were still students they had concocted a plan to put a full court press on their advisor once graduation was over.

"We got a little carried away."

"Well pull your collar up," laughed the teacher. "They won't show once you get your gown on." A bit of a wistful look crossed the older woman's face. "And that's not a bad thing you know. Getting carried away I mean. Sometimes we should all get taken by passion."

Ms. Peters smiled and walked off. Paris stared after her. She shook herself and sped off to find Rory and finalize the plans they had talked about for tonight. The pair barely had time to dress and get in line for the graduation ceremony once they had huddled together.

The stately music played and the graduates advanced to their places. Speeches were given and Rory gave her Valedictorian address. Then came the awarding of the diplomas. Angelina beamed with pride as her students walked across the stage as their names were called.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." The brunette scholar accepted her rolled diploma and shook the offered hands. Angelina's eyebrows raised a bit as Rory took the steps down the stage. Perhaps no one else noticed as the nest graduate was already on stage, but the young Gilmore girl's rising gown briefly showed quite a glimpse of long, slender leg as it rode up when she stepped down.

"Paris Eustace Geller." The second member of the secret couple took her moment on the stage. Once again Angelina clapped loudly, proud of the changes and the accomplishments of another of her favorite students.

After the ceremony Angelina spent time mingling with the new graduates and their families. She smiled when she saw Rory rush to the parking lot to find her grandparents' present. She smiled again, but a bit sadly as Paris received the warm congratulations of her Nanny and that wonderful woman's extended family. Well, that woman was the most important member of Paris' family anyway as far as she was concerned.

She talked to other of her students and parents and enjoyed it thoroughly. Time passed quicker than she realized. When she looked around Rory and Paris had disappeared. She decided they had left with their families and friends, although she wondered if they would find a way to slip off to be together. She hoped so, the looks she had caught the pair giving each other might cause spontaneous combustion if they didn't find a way to release those feelings.

The crowd thinned out and she decided to go home. She unlocked the front door of her apartment, stepped inside and started to close it. Before the door shut all the way there came a knock on it. Startled, she opened the nearly shut door to reveal the pair she was just thinking about.

"Hello Ms. Peters," said Rory. "May we talk to you for just a moment?"

"Of course Rory. Come in, both of you." Nearly overcome with curiosity she ushered them inside, closing the door behind them out of habit.

"What can I do for you two? And do you mind if I take this gown off? I wish they would make these lighter, I about heated to death this afternoon."

"We didn't have that problem," replied Paris, a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because..." Both girls reached behind themselves and there was a sound of concealed zippers being pulled. Angelina's eyes literally tried to pop out as those gowns pooled around the girls' feet.

"As you can see, all we wore were heels and our gowns," Rory said softly. "It was quite cool like that."

"And now we are graduates," chimed in Paris. "Not your students any more and we think its time for the teasing and flirtation to give way to what we really want. You."

(To be concluded) 


	6. Chapter 6

Stop the Presses, Part 6bypatricia51

Angelina Peters stood with her mouth open, looking back and forth from Rory Gilmore to Paris Gellar. Both girls were wearing identical outfits. Those outfits consisted solely of black high heels set off nicely by the black graduation gowns pooled at the young women's feet.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Rory giggled. "Speechless? Well that's okay." She turned to her friend and bowed. "Miss Gellar, would you be so kind?

"I would be enchanted Miss Gilmore," replied Paris who mimed a curtsy. She then walked behind a still nearly frozen Angelina and began to unfasten the back of the faculty gown. Warm breath tickled the older woman's ear as the blonde eased the garment down her arms and then pushed the material down her hips until it too rested at her feet.

"Much better," declared Rory. "But somehow I feel that our hostess is still too dressed to ne cool." the brunette stepped in front of Angelina, her fingers finding the row of buttons at the front of the dress and undoing them one after another.

Angelina groped for words. After all, it's not every day that two attractive young women, whom you know to be in a relationship with each other and who have been flirting outrageously with you for weeks are standing nearly nude in your apartment and are bent on undressing you. That situation is not covered nearly as much as it should be in school or teacher training.

Rory pushed the dress back over her shoulders and down her arms. Four hands guided the fine material down her body, over her hips and then down her legs.

"Step please," instructed Rory breathlessly. Angelina was already trembling so much that without Paris' hands steadying her she would have caught her foot in the dress as she stepped out of it. But after all, she though, she was looking down at a beautiful long legged brunette balanced on one knee in front of her. Rory's face was screwed up in the look of concentration that the teacher had seen a hundred times on the younger woman's face, usually about an article in "The Franklin" or some other school task.

The dress freed, Rory rose. Angelina had just a moment or two to be disappointed as the tall brunette stepped away to carefully lay the dress over the back of a chair, smoothing the material to prevent any wrinkles. The older woman took a deep breath at the sight of her now ex-student bending over slightly, her back facing her. The long slender legs were accentuated by the heels that were her sole remaining bit of apparel. The tight bottom that Rory had flashed at her in the classroom was even sexier without the pantyhose the girl had worn that day.

Hands running up her sides brought her attention back to the girl standing close behind. Her bra pulled tight for a moment, then fell free as Paris released the catches. Angelina shook her arms and let the lacey material fall. Immediately two breasts, fuller than the ones she was looking at as Rory turned to face her, pressed against the skin of her back, That skin was already damp from the heat of the night and the heat of the situation.

The same two hands that had stripped her of her bra circled her, resting on a tummy that remained flat and firm from exercise. Those hands flattened on her skin, palms that also seemed a bit damp rubbing gently in large circles. She could feel the two hard points of Paris' nipples against her back. They younger woman's nubbins were so hard they seemed to dig in.

"Hey," Rory protested. "No starting without me."

"Get over here then," instructed Paris just before she ran her tongue along a now bare shoulder and up a shapely neck. "Better hurry."

The third young woman did exactly as her girlfriend directed. Her arms wrapped around both of the other women and her mouth found Angelina's, stifling any words the still nearly frozen woman might have said. Instead, her mouth opened and she accepted a questing tongue. She stiffened like an electric shock had touched her. Rory's nipples touched hers, brushed against them and then firmly pressed hard as the brunette's body molded against her own. The teacher felt wetness that was more than just the heat demanded touch the front of her panties as Rory thrust with her hips.

Paris was nibbling the side of her neck and her own dampness touched Angelina as the shorter blonde rubbed on the teacher's bottom. The black haired woman's hips rocked back and forth as she attempted to maintain contact with both of the young women who had her pinned between them. That part became easier as Paris moved her hands, allowing Rory to plaster herself completely against her front.

Movements were becoming frantic. Rory broke the kiss to begin to lick the other side of Angelina's neck. The teacher shivered wildly as both girls scraped their teeth on her sensitive skin. Oh GOD, were they going to bite her? She struggled to tell them "NO" but couldn't force the words out. Fortunately the teeth gave way back to lips and stroking tongues as Paris broke the silence.

"What do you think? Do we need to get her pantyhose off?"

Rory moaned softly in reply and increased the pressure of her body against Angelina's. The older woman's legs were spread now and Rory was beginning to thrust with her hips.

"I don't think so. I love the feel of her through them against me. Besides," the brunette giggled, "They're so wet right now they are hardly any barrier at all."

Paris wiggled her hips in a circle, her sparse wet blonde bush never loosing touch with the older girl's bottom. "Oh yessssss."

Arms tightened. Angelina clutched Rory to her and found her mouth again. The duo trapping her increased the gyrations against her. She was shaking, building and her nerve endings, on fire with passion, could feel the shuddering of the two younger women. Rory drove her tongue into Angelina's open and welcoming mouth even as Paris finally bit the side of her neck. Muffled screams came from all three women as they were swept away by a shared eruption.

It took long minutes for any of the trio to calm down enough to speak. In the meantime they simply clung to each other in a nearly vain attempt to remain on their unsteady feet. Finally Paris gave a deep sigh and rested her head on Angelina's shoulder.

"Wow."

Somehow that simple statement made all three of the women giggle. Angelina turned slightly and managed to kiss Paris.

"Wow, indeed," she answered.

All of them shifted so that they made the three sides of a triangle. Rory kissed Paris and then Angelina. They looked in each other's eyes and smiled at what they saw there.

"Well that was definitely worth the wait, as well as the torture you put us through," said Rory.

"Me?" Angelina looked at the pair. "The two of you nearly drove me to distraction."

"That was what we were trying to do," admited Paris. "But you gave it back to us just as good. When Rory told me about your little 'My bumped ankle' escapade she had to keep me from coming back to campus that night and attacking you."

"And how did she do that?" questioned Angelina with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Let's not tell her," proposed Rory. "Let's SHOW her."

"And get those soaking wet pantyhose off her before she catches her death of cold."

"Where's the bedroom?"

"This way."

"Well HURRY."

Hurry they did to the bedroom, but the rest of the night was filled with slow passionate lovemaking. Paris and Rory used everything they had learned together about pleasing another woman while Angelina's memories of college days came back to help her surprise the duo with her own ability to make the younger women enjoy themselves. After hours they finally fell asleep, to wake in the morning in the same tangle of arms and legs they had been in when slumber claimed them.

(The End)

(Epilogue)

Four years had passed since the night that Rory and Paris had spent at Angelina Peters' apartment. Once again a graduation was taking place. This time it was the Yale commencement exercises and Rory and Paris were once more in attendance.

The two women, older now, once again received their graduation certificates. Lorelai and Luke, now married, were in attendance and both beamed proudly as did Richard and Emily. Paris' parents were not in attendance. Never close, the final straw had been when she and Rory had come out as a couple. The Gellars had not been able to accept their daughter as a lesbian. For a time Paris had been seriously depressed. But Rory's support, as well as the love that Lorelai and Luke had showered on her had helped. Luke had always thought of Rory in a fatherly way and any one who made HIS little girl happy deserved to be happy herself.

Hand in hand the two young women accepted the congratulations of their family and friends. Finally breaking away they turned only to be even surprised when they discovered Angelina Peters smiling at them.

"Angelina!" Rory exclaimed. Paris called their former teacher's name only a heartbeat later. The duo rushed to their former advisor and hugged her. "How are you" from all of them tripped over each other as the threesome sought to catch up on the last four years. Angelina listened and complimented her former charges on their achievements and hugged them both again on their revelation of their officially becoming a couple.

"How about you? What are you doing Ms. Peters?"

The older woman smiled. "I'm great. And, by the way, it's not 'Ms. Peters' anymore." At the lifted eyebrows she grinned and went on. "Now it's 'Mrs. Davidson'."

"Oh my God! That's great. You're married!" Rory looked thoughtful for a moment before asking. "Wait, I remember a picture of you with a really nice looking guy on the dresser in your bedroom. Is he the one?"

My," Angelina marveled. "What a memory, especially since you were there only once and I thought your attention was directed elsewhere that night."

"It was," giggled Rory. "But I woke up early and once I had watched the two of you sleep I examined the room until you sleepy heads stirred."

Paris pretended to groan. "She still does that, wakes up at the most Ungodly hours."

After the shared laughter subsided Angelina continued. "Yes, that was, is, Dennis. And I have you two to thank for not only him, but for our daughter."

"Daughter? WOW, how incredible! That is SO wonderful. But why do you owe us thanks?"

"Because you showed me what can happen when you take a chance. I had been so comfortable with my life up till that point. I was happy at Chilton and poured myself into my students. I still do that by the way. Dennis and I were friends, more than casual bed partners but not a couple either. Watching the pair of you, the zest that you threw into your lives and the passion that your relationship gave you made me realize that I was no longer willing to settle for comfortable. I wanted more. And when I opened myself up to more I found that Dennis wanted that too. Buried under both of our calm exteriors were people who wanted to live and love. And we both found out the secret; that the more you love the more you can love."

Angelina smiled, radiant with happiness. "Now then, do you have time to meet my husband and daughter?"

"Try to keep us from it!" exclaimed Paris.

The trio hugged one more time. Chatting merrily they walked off to meet one woman's happy present and to look forward to the future for all three of them.

(The End) 


End file.
